


Inheritance

by DriftStuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftStuck/pseuds/DriftStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your ancestor was the Psiionic. He gave you the inheritance of doom. You never asked for a curse that make the friends and matesprits you have die... You still plan to fight this fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to start off as SolFef, but it gradually moves on to EriSol. And SolTer.

 

                You were known as the Psiionic. You were very good at what you did. You were strong and powerful. But you were also doomed and the people around you as well. You could hear their screams while you slept. Their screams before they would die. The pain and anguish tore at you nightly. You heard your best friend’s screams the loudest. So, you knew his death was coming sooner than the others’. You hated yourself for knowing just that.

                One day, Signless approached you. He told you to take care of Disciple and Dolorosa when he would die. You knew that he knew. Everyone knew. And the day soon came where everyone stood at his execution and the only words you could utter as the arrow pierced him was “I… I’m sorry I couldn’t have done better…” You hated yourself for knowing he was better off without you.

                You were transported to the Baroness’ ship where she awaited you. You both had a silent language, being exes in a blackrom that had to be broken off for… very obvious reasons. You were hooked to the machine and then your powers used to power her ship. If it weren’t for her Life powers, you would’ve died from exhaustion. She would always give you a coy smile as she would tell you “I still loathe ya, hun.” You hate yourself for being her puppet now.

                If it weren’t for the Vast Glub, you swear you would be alive today. You would be filled with more hatred for your existence. But you were finally able to sleep. Finally able to rest after sweeps and sweeps of being a puppet. For once… you didn’t hate yourself. But you did say some nasty things not long before you died. Your final words before your peaceful rest were as follows:  
  
 _ii pray upon every beiing iin the uniiverse that my descendant wiill bee even more cursed than ii… all hiis matespriits wiill diie iin a way that wiill make my own doom look liike a mere miisfortune…_

 

 

You hate yourself for saying that, but death was a calm mistress who took you away on a cloud of green felt. You just hope that this never truly happens. If so, then more than death will become of the next Captor… It would be his only inheritance.


End file.
